Untitled
by miniwoo
Summary: no longer a reader choose your own fic. I'll eventually give it a title. Kaoru meets Kenshin. Kaoru goes home with Kenshin. Kaoru meets Aoshi who she had met before. What's a girl to do? Maybe I'll let the readers choose the end.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Back again with a new fic. This is the "choose your own" fic I mentioned in my profile page. A choose your own fic will let YOU, the reader have a say in the direction the story takes or the characters that are portrayed. So depending on some of the voting you may also unknowingly choose the pairings. I have a rough outline of the story but it is up to YOU. At the end of each chapter I will post a little about the question then all you have to do is go to my profile page and take part in the polls. I will post the "choose your own" questions as polls. This is new to me and the format may change later but for now this seems the best and most efficient route to go. I hope for 100 participation from any who read. I think this will be a lot of fun.

Anyone who is waiting for an update on With You will have to wait a bit longer. I WILL finish the story! I really dislike unfinished fics so I won't leave it hanging. For now, my inspiration and motivation for With You is rather drained so I think if I start on some new projects it might renew that motivation or I might get overwhelmed and finish it to just have it done.

Anyway as usual with my fics bad language and adult situations apply. This is your warning for all chapters though not all will be offensive. OOC as well. And standard disclaimers, RK isn't mine…blah, blah, blah…don't sue.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Phone-

_Flashbacks_

* * *

The heat of the club increased with the panting breaths of the oversexed dancers and steaming with the sweat of the gyrating bodies on the dance floor. In fact, in the middle of the dance floor there was a couple actually having sex.

The woman at the corner table couldn't help but watch, being undersexed as she was. The scene was so shocking and so erotic the woman couldn't tear her eyes away. It made her feel tingly; or was that the base from the music which she could feel vibrating on the underside of her chair.

The man in the middle of the dance floor had his face buried in the woman's neck. You could faintly see his tongue swirling on certain pulse points. It was exaggerated even more when the woman would throw her head back with a look of pure extasy on her face. You could see her moan. Hell, the people watching could feel her moan. The woman for her part had her legs wrapped around the man, as he had picked her up, and was moving her hips in seemingly impossible ways for that position.

The woman at the corner table was jealous. It had been so long since she had felt the way the "dancing" woman felt, a very long time. She was overdue for some action. She needed a good fuck.

'Whoa girl, watch it now. You really don't have time for that sort of thing. No complications.'

She needed to remind herself of that. Her life was tough enough as it is and she really did not need to add to it. She sighed to herself.

'Why am I here again?'

"Hey! What are you doing just sitting there? I just saw a couple of hotties over on the other…oh!"

Her friend, who had come back from the bar, just noticed the couple on the dance floor.

"Damn, they are hot! Are they?" Her friend began to ask as she tilted her head to get a better angle on the couple.

The woman nodded her head. Shortly after there was a loud yell and boom from the peak of both the couple and song blasting in the club.

"Did she just?" The friend asked astonished.

There was another nod from the sitting woman.

"Were you watching?"

The slightly embarrassed nod was barely noticeable.

"How did it make you feel?"

"Lonely, hot, horney, jealous. I wanted to join them. I wanted to run home to my vibrator."

"Well come on. I've found something much better than a vibrator over in that direction." The woman's friend pointed to a spot next to the bar. "And it has a tongue." The friend joked cheekily.

The woman sighed.

"Why did I let you drag me here again?"

"For the same reasons you listed a minute ago. You need to get laid. If not get yourself a man, then get what little he has to offer."

"I really don't need this right now or the complications that could potentially come from this."

The friend stopped and turned to face the woman.

"Yes you do, and you know it. Besides, there doesn't have to be complications if you take precautions."

The woman took a deep breath. Her friend did have a point. After all this was supposed to be a vacation.

The two women approached the bar and the woman's friend pointedly sat themselves behind the two men next to the bar. The friend made a move to get up and adjust her skirt but managed to trip over her feet and bump into the men, all by accident of course.

The woman shook her head with a chuckle. Her friend was an expert.

"I'm so sorry." Her friend said.

One of the men reached to help her.

"Not at all, are you alright?" He had a nice smile.

"Other than a bit embarrassed, I'm fine. Let me buy you a drink to make up for my clumsiness."

"No, let us buy you and your friend a drink. We wouldn't be gentlemen otherwise."

They smiled easily at each other.

Minutes later the four of them were seated at the corner table sharing a few laughs and more than a few drinks. The woman found herself relaxing and enjoying the company and attention. One of the men got up and reached for her hand.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Sure."

The man led the woman through the throng of hot bodies. Their bodies would soon be just as slick and wet. They ended up at a spot in the middle, exactly where the fucking couple had been. It seemed they left to make a night of it.

The man pulled the woman's body close and dipped her gently. Their closeness and the arch of her back pressed her center towards his. They rubbed against each other and she gasped. It really had been a long time. Their bodies continued to move together and they were working up a good sweat.

He spun the woman around and pressed her ass against his hardened member. She felt him pulse. She bounced her ass a little to glide down the length of him.

'He's big.' She thought.

She felt his lips on her neck. And he took a deep breath.

"Mmm…you smell good, aroused."

Her response was a quiet moan.

"Did you see the couple fucking in this spot earlier?" The man whispered into her ear, teasing her with his breath.

"Yes, they were so hot. But I'm not that bold."

He chuckled.

"I wasn't making a suggestion but since we are on the subject, I wouldn't mind taking you home."

His hands glided across the front of her, still grinding himself into her backside.

"Do you remember the look on the woman's face when she came?"

A strangled "Aa" was all she could utter. His hands were doing wondrous things and the way he moved behind her had her imagining just how good a fuck he could be. She was hot and wet. She needed to get out of there.

"When I'm through with you, you will be looking at me with a face even more fulfilled than her. I will make you feel so good you'll want to cry, you will cum harder than ever and I'm going to lick up every last drop till you have nothing left. Then I'll make you feel more pleasure just so I can suck you dry again. Because I know," he paused briefly to lick up the length of her neck, simultaneously pinching her nipple, "how good you taste, and I want to taste all of you."

Heat coursed all through her body and she shivered in anticipation, hoping he would live up to his promises. When he pinched her nipple she shivered in extasy. She came right then and there. His words and touch completely undid her. She had no chance to fight the wave of her very public orgasm. And he felt every inch of it.

He turned her to him and tilted her chin so he could look in her eyes.

"That was beautiful. Next time I want to watch you cum; I want to feel you cum when I am inside you; I want to taste every inch of you. Tonight there will be nothing but you and me."

He kissed her then. Her body shook with passion. She was drenched and needed something to fulfill her. Not long after they found themselves in his apartment where he worked very hard to deliver on all of the words he had spoken. Throughout the night, one could hear the slapping of skin, the howls of passion, and cries of pleasure from the room at the end of the left hall.

* * *

Hot, hot, hot! Hehehehe. Hopefully no one makes a report of that because I really don't want to dull it down. I figured I didn't need to elaborate on what happened after they went to the man's apartment; I think the chap. is hot enough without it. This was hard to write with no actual names I hope everyone was able to keep up. So our 1st polls are …you guessed it! Figuring out who is who. The next chapter will have an added character, the roommate, so there will be a poll for that too. Reviews would be very nice but even if you don't review, please take part in the polls. They are part of making this story. The polls will be open for 1-2 weeks depending on response and hits. Thanks to all! I just tried to add the polls to my profile page but they only allow 1 at a time it seems, so I created a forum, which was kind of a pain in the butt. If anyone knows an easier way to do this let me know. Just go to my profile page and click on my forums. The rest is easy. VOTE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Chapter 2 is here. I was a bit disappointed in my fic. Only 2 reviews-4 voters. I'm a bit bummed. I had hoped reader response in the voting department would have been higher, but oh well. THANK YOU to everyone who did vote. Special thanks to my 2 reviewers, Ice Vanes and ELLIE 31773. Sorry for the very late update! Unfortunately classes have begun and updates will take longer. Characters will be OOC partly due to the vote. Remember warnings apply to all chapters, key of symbol uses in 1st chapter.

Main players:

Kenshin

Kaoru

Aoshi

Megumi

A beam of sunlight snuck into the dark room through the shade. It hit just the right spot, effectively waking the now drowsy woman in bed.

'Ugh…What the hell?'

She slowly lifted her head and blinked open her eyes. She stretched and turned over, savoring the feel of the satin sheets.

'Mmm… he was all he promised to be.'

She felt good, very good. The woman sat up and smiled. It had definitely been far too long and there was no way she would let herself have such a dry spell again. She looked around and realized the man was no where to be found.

'Ah well, it was a one night stand after all. Although a nice morning romp would've been lovely'

The woman sighed, and took a deep breath.

'Something smells good. Pancakes, maybe?'

She inched her way to the edge of the bed and swung her legs over the side.

'There is no way he would, would he?'

She thought it was going to be a one night stand and wasn't really surprised to find herself alone in the bed when she woke.

The woman giggled to herself.

'Maybe he did. Maybe this was more to him. He was quite eager last night and did not leave any of his promises unfulfilled. There's only one way to find out.'

The woman got out of bed, stretched, and gathered her clothes. Dressing quickly she made her way cautiously out of the room and down the hall. She followed her nose to the kitchen and pancakes.

When she turned the corner to the living room the man from last night was not who she saw. Looking across the spacious living room, which gave a clear view of the kitchen she saw a tall man at the stove top. He was tall and extremely attractive. She shifted her position feeling a bit tingly. Last night seemed to have woken up her sex drive.

He was shirtless. His chest was broad and well defined. His abs were rippling with his movements. The pajama pants he had on were sagging low on his hips. His hips had her gaze lowering. She cursed herself for her lack of control.

'I am in the house of a one night stand, whose name I don't know, staring at what I can assume is his roommate, and wishing said roommate was screwing me against this wall. Meanwhile Mr. one night stand is nowhere to be found.'

She shook her head frustrated with herself.

'No use standing here drooling.'

Pushing herself forward, and forcing her eyes back up the man's torso she gazed at his head. It was bent over the pan but she could tell he was mumbling to himself and making weird faces.

She giggled.

The man's icy eyes snapped up at the sound.

Once the woman got a clear look at the man's face, her eyes widened and she couldn't help but yelp, "Aoshi?"

"Kaoru!" He exclaimed.

"What…" She began. "Do you live here Aoshi?"

"Aa, I share this apartment with Kenshin."

"Oh. Who?"

"Kenshin, my roommate." 'Duh'

"Oh…Oh!" She gave a sheepish smile. "Is that his name?"

She felt very stupid and wished something would swallow her up.

Aoshi sighed. He was hungry and didn't want to get into it right now.

"Just come sit and eat Kaoru. We'll talk after. I'm hungry and you must be too."

Kaoru blushed at what was implied by the comment. She didn't want Aoshi to think she was a whore who went looking for one night stands all the time. She liked Aoshi, but he was right, she was hungry. So she sat next to Aoshi at the breakfast bar on the kitchen island. They ate in silence.

Kaoru finished quickly and slid her eyes to the man next to her.

"Aoshi?"

"Aa."

"Do you think…" She sighed.

He turned to her with a serious expression on his face. He was readying himself for "the talk."

"Would it be alright if I took a shower?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. He thought she was going to ask about Kenshin and why she woke up alone.

"Aa. There are clean towels in the bathroom closet. Take your time. Just leave your plate and I'll take care of it."

"Thank you Aoshi."

She breathed his name as if it was something precious.

Once the bathroom door shut, Aoshi banged his head on the counter. What was he going to say? He liked Kaoru and didn't want to hurt her. His roommate was a real ass sometimes; always leaving him with the dirty work. Aoshi was the heartbreaker, not Kenshin. Kenshin never stuck around long enough to break those hearts himself. So being the good wingman he was Aoshi was left to break the news to Kenshin's many one night stands. With one more good head bang on the counter Aoshi got up and went to his room.

He knocked on the bathroom door. The shower water was still running. He carefully opened the door and left a change of his clothes next to the sink. She didn't know he was in there. Aoshi stole a glance at the shower. The doors were a clear glass, however with the steam from the shower a slight fog was cast on the doors. It still left him with a nice view of the woman beyond the doors. If anything the fog made the whole scene more erotic. He could just make out her curves. Her head was tilted back in the shower stream. This move jutted out her chest, accenting the curvature of her breasts. He could even see the outline of her pert nipples. The silhouette curved inward at her abdomen and shadowed the juncture where her legs and torso connected.

She let out a soft moan and he imagined he was in the shower with her. His hands gliding up and down her slick body causing those wonderfully erotic moans he heard only from Kaoru. She was unique. He felt himself harden. He couldn't help it. Last night he even had to pleasure himself listening to her moans and cries.

'She was quite loud.'

He'd be surprised if the whole building didn't hear them last night. Aoshi was mentally kicking himself in the ass for staying home. If he had gone with Enishi and Kenshin to the club, Kaoru may have ended up in his bed instead of Kenshin's. The reminder that it was his roommate she had been with and not him sobered Aoshi greatly. He averted his gaze and cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

"Aoshi, is that you?"

"Aa."

"I'm sorry. I'm taking too long. Do you need the bathroom?"

"No, I…"

"Just go ahead if you have to, I don't mind."

'Eww' Aoshi thought. He may like her but he didn't know her enough to share the bathroom.

"No Kaoru, it's alright. I just thought you would like a change of clothes. They are next to the sink."

"That is very thoughtful Aoshi, thank you."

"I'm…never mind. Take your time; I'll see you when you're done."

"Aaaaahh." Kaoru let out a relieved sigh as the water poured over her head again.

'God this woman is going to be the death of me. The noises she makes…grrrr'

Aoshi left the bathroom before he joined her in the shower and fucked her until a shower, no matter how long would not be able to wash the scent and feel of him away.

Clenching his fists, Aoshi went to his room to relieve the tension.

Several minutes later Kaoru emerged from the bathroom wearing Aoshi's sweatpants and tank top. Kaoru must not have been wearing a bra last night because she wasn't wearing one now. She had beautiful breasts. He wanted to just reach over and give them the attention they deserved. His sweatpants hung dangerously low on her hips. Thank god for the drawstring or Kaoru would have found a face where her pants should have been.

Aoshi buried his face deeper into the book he was reading and breathed deep. He really did not need this right now.

"Thanks again for the clothes. I feel so much better."

Kaoru smiled brightly and Aoshi melted.

Lifting the corners of his lips slightly he answered, "No problem. Have a seat."

He gestured to the spot next to him on the sofa. He was going to break this to her gently.

"Kaoru, about Kenshin, he is um… well what I mean to say is that he had to leave early for work. That's it. Work called him in earlier today."

Aoshi grimaced. That sounded bad.

Kaoru suddenly started laughing hysterically.

Aoshi just stared blankly at the woman literally rolling on the floor. It took several moments and five attempts for Kaoru to finally pull herself together.

"Oh Aoshi, what the hell was that?"

He cleared his throat unsure of how to answer.

"Well…" he started.

"No, Aoshi its o.k. I get it. Really, I get it." Kaoru smiled, and put her hand on his knee.

"Thank you Aoshi for trying to break up with me nicely for Kenshin, even though it is Sunday."

He snapped his head up surprised and stared into her eyes to see if she was truly unaffected. She was, sort of.

"Aoshi, I went into last night expecting nothing but a one night stand. I'm actually surprised I stayed the night. I was going to leave but I was so sleepy."

Aoshi looked at her strangely.

"Now don't give me a look. I'll have you know that this is the first time I have ever done such a thing. My first one night stand and it didn't end up quite how I imagined it would."

She let out a chuckle.

Aoshi kept eyeing her.

Kaoru sighed, "Look Aoshi, I like you and I do not want you to think I'm a whore who travels around looking to get laid in every city she visits. I wouldn't do that and I'm a bit surprised at myself, but I'm not going to be embarrassed about it or let someone else embarrass me either. I wouldn't normally do this but things are complicated with me right now. Kenshin and I had a silent understanding that we both accepted. We are adults and I will not let you degrade me."

Kaoru started to get up.

Aoshi grabbed her hand before she could move away and yanked it a little to try to get her to face him. She tripped and landed in his lap.

"That's not what I think of you."

Kaoru was sitting in Aoshi's lap. Their faces were close and inching closer. Their eyes were locked on each other searching. His arms held her gently and he could feel her hands slowly inch up to his shoulders.

"Aoshi, is she gone yet? Man she was the best lay I've ever had. Maybe I'll try to meet up with her again."

The voice was barely heard in the world Aoshi and Kaoru had created. Their faces were a hairs breath away.

"Aoshi! Tadaima! Aoshi?"

The new figure turned the corner.

"Aoshi? Kaoru!"

Yeah, another chapter done! A fairly long one too, for me at least. If anyone noticed, I used a scene from an episode of Friends as a model for one of the scenes in this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Next chapter we find out how A/K is acquainted. Remember your votes make the story! PLEASE VOTE! There are 2 questions. It's easy: **GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE, CLICK MY FORUMS, CLICK ON VOTE HERE, SELECT THE POLL AND VOTE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Let's see, it's been about 10 months since I've updated this. Warning to all-I am a very, painfully slow updater. In case you haven't noticed. This fic is not my number 1 priority fic. As of right now, I've got 3 in the works. What the hell was I thinking!

Anyway, I decided to discontinue the interactive part of this fic. It will no longer be a "choose your own" because I am having a hard time coming up with good questions for it (I'm sure anyone whose voted can attest to that). Perhaps I will try that again another time, but for now...

Chapter 3.

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

* * *

They were so close.

"Oi! Oi!"

Aoshi's gently placed his head on Kaoru's shoulder and she in turn tilted her head so that it rest on his.

They both let out an inaudible sigh.

So close.

Abruptly Aoshi lifted his head and looked straight at his roommate.

"What the hell Ice man?"

"Okaeri nasai, Himura."

Kenshin had called him Ice man. It meant he was upset with him. Kenshin never used the hated nick names they were called as kids unless something was bothering him.

Even though he was a player and treated the fairer sex with a blatant disregard, he was usually respectful towards his friends.

Kenshin noticed Aoshi had not relinquished his hold on Kaoru and he did not like it one bit. He looked at Kaoru, then at Aoshi, and then back at Kaoru.

'Damn they do look good together, but she was mine first.'

His smile quirked at the side in a semi-smirk that despite its mocking tone, looked ridiculously sexy on the red head.

He gave a head nod in Kaoru's direction.

"Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?"

Kaoru quirked a brow?

'What is he playing at?'

"Oh, hey! I slept well, thank you..."

He frowned as he heard Aoshi snicker after a minute.

"Kenshin. My name is Kenshin."

"Aa, forgive me Kenshin. I was not all there last night, although I remember that I had a great time. Thank you."

Kaoru had left her earlier response hanging because she did in fact forget his name.

It wasn't the response he was looking for but he was glad to know she had a great time. Of course she did. He was Kenshin. His sexual prowess was notorious. She should be at his feet begging for more.

With a renewed arrogant confidence he was about to make a crude remark followed by another offer of sex when Kaoru, still sitting on Aoshi plopped both of her hands on his shoulders and kissed his forehead.

"Well, I'm off. I was supposed to be going to Alcatraz today. My friend is probably pissed at me right now, and worried too."

She looked down frowning.

"I should have called her.

Anyway, Aoshi, it was good seeing you again."

Kaoru smiled brightly at him and stood to leave.

"You too Kaoru. Is tomorrow for lunch going to be o.k.?"

She nodded.

"I think so. I'll double check with my friend and get back to you. Maybe we can go to Sausalito and spend the afternoon there. It'll kill two birds with one stone."

"What is this?" Kenshin suddenly said feeling ignored.

Aoshi replied, "We are going to meet for lunch and tomorrow seemed a reasonable time."

Kenshin glared.

Kaoru feeling the tension and a bit awkward at this turn of events found herself saying a series of regrettable words.

"You can come as well Kenshin. If you want to."

Kenshin smiled.

"Of course I'll be there baby."

Kaoru didn't favor Kenshin with a reply to his weird behavior.

'I thought we were on the same page with this one night thing.'

She looked at him briefly on the way to the door. He wore a horribly sincere enamored expression.

'Apparently not.'

Aoshi escorted her to the door like the gentleman he was, with a comforting hand on her lower back.

"I look forward to tomorrow. Do not worry about that one." He gestured his head toward Kenshin. "I'm not sure what is going on with him right now, probably jealousy, but..."

"No worries Aoshi. I'll figure out something. I'm just sorry I invited him on our date." Kaoru said with a smile.

"Oh? It's a date?"

"Well, I'd like it to be." Kaoru said stepping closer to Aoshi.

"Me too." He whispered dipping his head.

"Aaahhheemm."

They both jumped at the rude sound.

After a deep breath, Kaoru gave Aoshi a quick hug and left.

"See ya later!"

She'd have to nip the Kenshin thing in the butt, before things get out of hand.

Aoshi shut the door and turned to glare at Kenshin.

Innocently Kenshin shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

"Hey how do you two know each other." Kenshin asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Maybe later Himura."

Aoshi headed to the bathroom to take his shower.

Kenshin called after him with a malice laced tone, "It's not like you to take sloppy seconds."

"Fuck off!"

The bathroom door slammed.

Aoshi never swore out loud.

Aoshi was pissed at Kenshin.

'Exactly who was this Kaoru?'

* * *

I realized that some of the thought sentences are not exactly noted who they belong to but I think you can figure it out. I know this is a short chapter and we were supposed to find out about how A/K knew each other but it just didn't fit in this one since I'm ending chapters where I feel its end belongs. Hopefully the next one won't be as boring or take as long to update. R & R.

Ja!


End file.
